Pitch Black: Alana Thompson
by Wolf von der nordlichen Sterne
Summary: Follow Alana as she traverses the desert world with the rest of our heros. See as she manages to annoy every adult she meets. OC movie insert. Rated T for rare us of naughty words. NOT Riddick/oc
1. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Disclaimer: all things recognized from Pitch Black do not belong to me. Pitch black is a Universal production and written by 3 dudes. I am not one of said dudes nor am I a dude at all.

*Ready, steady, start reading*

**It was a chance at a new start. A chance at forgetting the past and move on to the next stage of my life. But for everything good that has happened in my life, something bad always seems to follow. **

I made my way through the docking bay looking for a ship called The Hunter Gratzner. Didn't take long to find, though I must say it was not what I was expecting.

"This is it? … dear god, don't let me die" I said to myself. Now don't get me wrong it was a fine looking ship but… well let's just say it's seen better days.

Oh where are my manners … might have put them out with the trash… my name is Alana Thompson. I'm 5' 6, 120Ib, 19 and on my way to New Mecca. I have shoulder length black hair that flairs slightly out, my eyes though are not what you would call normal. You see my eyes are a very vibrant amethyst but the outer ring is black, like I said they aint normal.

As I walked towards the door I saw a man with three boys, some hoodoo holy man, probably joining me on my way to New Mecca. I made my way to a cryo chamber, and me being me, decided to see who I was traveling with.

I already figured the holy man and his charges, there was also a stick looking man who seemed like he needed to pull himself out of the mud. Get it? stick in the mud… nothing… alright moving on.

"Do you mind moving little missy" a voice, laced in a southern accent, said pulling me from my observations. I turned around to see a man about 5'9 with blond hair and blue eyes. Not all that bad looking either but so not my type, he seemed a bit too full of himself.

"Sorry 'bout that must have zoned out" now realizing I was standing in the middle of the walk way.

As the blond guy passed I noticed he was dragging someone else with him. He was one buff mofo with a shaved head and this aura about him that screamed predator.

His eyes were covered with some fabric creating a makeshift blindfold but I swear he was watching, calculating all he could and could not see. There was a bit in his mouth, his hands and feet were chained together as well. Whoever he was he wasn't getting away without some difficulty.

I continued watching as Blondie chained the bald guy in his cryo tube readying him for travel. After closing him in, the cryo read **lockdown protocol, no early release** guess he did somethin' wrong… besides getting caught of course. With his original job done the blond guy turned and faced me like he knew I was watching, but all he did was raise an eyebrow and smirk. That's when I got ready in my own cryo, nursing the feeling that something wasn't right.

I was still drowsy from my forced slumber but I noticed there was a flashing behind my eyelids and everything was shaking and shuttering around me, then there was… nothing. I must have hit my head because the next thing I know there's a shadow hovering over me and all noise is just a ringing in my ears.

Finally my vision clears enough to reveal a woman; curly brown hair was what I saw most of.

"You alright there, you seemed to take a nasty bump to the head" she asked me.

"I'm fine or I will be in a sec anyway" I answered in reply.

"Names Shazza"

"Alana"

"It's a pleasure I'm sure" and with that she walked off, bit of a bitch move if you ask me but whatever.

After a while of sitting around I walked outside, and god damn was it bright… so I turned around and walked back in hoping that the lockers for our personal items were still there.

For once luck was on my side, so I grabbed my sunglasses, nothing else was really needed. As I began to walk away I decided to grab my music player, never know when you wanna drown someone out. While on my way back out I wasn't sure if I should be happy or frustrated with my outfit.

The worn black denim short shorts, white tank top complete with design, and knee high boots would keep me cooler than everyone else but damn was I gonna look like a shriveled tomato...all red and dehydrate.

When I finally made it back out no one was there, looking up I saw that everyone was on the roof. _'Odd place for a get together but whatever floats their tug boats'_ I thought to myself. Climbing up to join them I heard them all talking about being short of breath.

"Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?" asked twiggy… I really should learn these people's names. "Yeah I feel one lung short… all of us" said Shazza "I feel like I just ran or something" sounded like the kid, I wasn't paying enough attention as it was to know exactly who said what.

I zoned everything out after reaching the 'captains' side, too busy staring at the carnage that followed the crash. _'If anyone survived that… well who am I kidding no one could possibly live through that'_ "… saving our dicks" was all I heard when I came back. I turned around so quick I swear I got whip lash

'_Hold the phone, _WHAT THE HELL_ did I miss?'_ "no really… thanks awfully" '_oh their thanking her… for what I don't know… but it's better than where my mind went'_.

When the blond lady left I decided to learn names. There was Zeke who apparently was Shazza's husband; twig man's name was Paris, the blond ladies name was Fry, then there was the cop Johns, and a kid named Jack. The kid seemed fun so we might just get along.

I left the holy man as Imam and since I don't speak… whatever language they do, I didn't even bother with his charges. Then there was the resident bad ass… Richard B, Riddick, the boogey man incarnate.

Fearing boredom I followed Fry, thought I should say my thanks seeing as I didn't before… ok really I just wanted to see the convict. Walking up I heard talking and decided that I would rather eavesdrop than deal with either of them.

"Is he really that dangerous" whispered Fry "only to humans" came Johns reply _'this dudes more like an executioner then a cop'_. When the two walked off I decided to say hi to the chained man.

I creped my way over, watching as his head tilts towards me as I did. I just stared for a while not sure what to do next. "That bit can't be all that nice I bet" I swear he rolled his eyes at me.

Not really thinking about the outcome I decided to be nice. Pulling out some bobby pins from my hair I knelt by his side, when I did he turned to face me hiding the lock from view.

"You know it's kinda hard to pick a lock when you can't see the lock your picking" to that he just cocked his head then turned in the other direction.

It was a simple lock only took about a minute and off fell the mouth piece. "You sure that was a good idea, Johns won't be too happy when he finds out" he said in a deep sarcastic voice "I won't tell if you won't" was all I said before sauntering off.

I joined the others at the storage unit that held the bulk of the passenger cargo. Most of it seemed to belong to Paris, as every time I reached out to examine an odd item I got a loud "don't touch that" from him. One item in particular caught my attention; it was a Naginata*, a weapon from a time long since gone.

I remember reading about them when I was ten in one of the books I stole…BORROWED, I meant borrowed. After I finished the book I made my own pitiful excuses of a Naginata out of a very long stick and 'practiced' with it. At twelve a friend of mine made a replica for me, it was good quality if not a little small but it was hard to hide when you have a 14 inch blade on a 50 inch pole. People tend to remember that, so I had to leave it behind when I ran. Plus who brings a blade to a gun fight, as much as I loved it, it was just dead weight.

With that said I still had it for a good six years so I got a lot of practice, and even though I was never properly taught I became very good at it, creating my own style.

This one looked to have a 20 inch folded steel blade attached to a 59 inch dark wooden pole. A bronze plate wrapped around where the blade meet wood inscribed with a picturesque scene of a cherry blossom field, and at the bottom was a bronze cap.

"Hey Paris, can I have this?" I called to him, pointing at the Naginata.

"Are you crazy? No you cannot have it" he answered truly flustered by my question.

"Let me rephrase that… hey Paris I'm taking this" I turned to look at him weapon now in my hands. He seemed as if he wanted to argue, his mouth opening than closing only to repeat the process. "Is there a problem?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Apparently not" he turned back to whatever it was he was doing and I literally skipped out of the storage box.

***End of the beginning***

**First chapter of my first story, what do you think? I would love to know what you think about the story, but please keep any flames to yourself. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. **

***A Naginata consisted of an oval shaped wooden shaft 120 to 240 cm (3.9ft-7.8ft or 47.2in-94.4in) in length with a 30 to 60 cm (11.8-23.6in or 1-2ft) curved blade on one end and a heavy metal cap on the other.**

**And since it's never mentioned again I will tell you that this friend of hers was a lot older than her. I imagine him about 20 at the time.**

**^_^ Also if anyone desperately needs to have a visual of her outfit and eyes just let me know and I'll post them up**


	2. A peek into the past

"Holy damn you have got to be kidding me" it was the only thing I could think of to say for what I saw. As Fry walked up with Jack I heard him say "three suns" _'you know for boy his age he still sounds like a girl'._

"Bloody hell" _'so eloquently put Shazza' _

"Well so much for night fall" _'no shit Zeke'_

"So much for my cocktail hour" "you better be shitting me Paris" "what?"

"We take this as a good sign… a path direction from Allah-" I watched as Imam walked over with his oldest boy "-blue sun, blue water". "Ever wondered why I'm an atheist" "I'm right there with you Zeke my man" I got a smile from him on that one.

"It's a bit of a bad sign, that's Riddick's direction" I looked towards johns needing confirmation "hey Johns, what do you mean by 'Riddick's direction'?"

"My guess is he got free whilst we were all in the storage unit. Some how he got to a blow torch, cut his restraints, and then ran" "no shit, guess the Naginata just came in handy" _'this just might be karma…damn what a bitch'._

The group decided to split up, some to look for water while the rest dug graves and held the fort. At present I was sitting down in some shade leaning against the side of the ship, listening to my music while ignoring the world, new weapon at my side.

Out of nowhere there was a tap on my shoulder. Startled I looked up to see Jack sitting down next to me. "What's up Jack?" "I was wondering… well I wanted to ask…" he was looking anywhere but at me

"It's alright Jack ask whatever you want." "Why are you heading to New Mecca?" _'Of all the things he could ask'._ Sighing I decided to take a risk.

"How 'bout a deal, you answer mine and I answer yours?" I asked looking at jack. "Alright, what's yours?" I got right in his face "First I want you to know that if you don't answer truthfully you ain't never gonna get your answer, got it?"

"Got it!"

"You really a dude or just playing dress up?" the shock was evident on Jacks face _'chock one up for me'_ I saw worry start to etch its self onto his, or should I say her, face.

"What would make you ask that" I leaned back closing my eyes and replied lazily "I can hear it in every word, every sound… each step too gentle, too soft. I can see it in your face, in every move you make… but most of all I can see it in your eyes" I looked back at Jack and tears were in her eyes _'I knew I was right'_. Jack got frantic "please don't tell anyone, _PLEASE!_"

"Chill out kid, secrets safe I swear. If the others find out, it's not from me" what happened next surprised the hell outta me… she tackled me in a hug. _'Thank god no one can see this'_ I looked around just to be sure, and sure enough we were alone.

Jack settled in next to me as I went back to lounging around "ok your turn, why are you heading to New Mecca?"

"New start" I felt a smirk creep onto my face, I knew she would not like that answer.

"That's not fair and you know it" came her angry response. With the smirk now visible on my face I replied with a "Your point being". I opened one eye and looked at Jack; the look I got rivaled anything Riddick could have pulled.

"Alright, alright if you really need to know" I said throwing my hands up in defeat "I grew up in the slums of a city called Alcasta on a planet called Malatoph. And I might have had a few… altercations with the local PD.

I remember this one time-"

_A 14 year old version of Alana was running through a back alley with a group of about 12 cops on her tail. 'It's only a few massive amounts of expensive jewelry what is their deal', behind me I heard several shouts of "stop thief" and some "halt or else" 'yeah how about NO'. Turning left into an old abandoned building I ran up the stair case hearing it moan under my feet. Hearing the huffing and puffing behind me I risked a glance, bad move on my part, I tripped over chunks of ceiling that had fallen to the floor. This gave the cops time to catch up, and though it meant losing my loot I let them arrest me, more fun for me and I still had a nice sized stash elsewhere. "What's this?-" I looked up to see a man in his late twenties, brown hair, and equally brown eyes "-The almighty sneak Alana caught so quickly and by a little stone" Gregory said. 'Always hated this guy, but now the fun begins' "what can I say I needed a nice trip" I said giving him that smirk that drives him crazy._

"_Enough bullshit-" he said with a seething glare "-where's the merchandise you stole and I want all of it" walking closer as he talked only to stop a few feet from me. "Now Greggie whatever do you mean by that, are you suggesting that little old me is capable of outwitting, out running, and out smarting Alcasta's PD for ten months-" he was seething… the others weren't looking to happy either but I was on a roll here "- steal countless objects of varying value and still, as it would seem, remain free… the audacity of it all" I said looking away feigning hurt and betrayal all the while watching them in my peripheral. "I have had enough of this, stand up and keep yer god damn mouth shut" with a shrug I did as I was told. _

_Shortly after I was in the back of an old Chevy Camaro, from the before time on a planet called Earth god knows how far from here, but Greg loves his classic cars… how he found and or was able to afford it I will never know. The others left and went to do other things, when they thought I was secured in the back but we had a good hour before we reached the station so I had plenty of time. While I awaited our arrival to the station I was thinking of a good way to piss these people off while making my escape at the same time. After arriving I was given a cell, which I must say I had the misfortune to share with a smelly old drunken fool._

_Several hours passed and only Gregory watched over our cell and he left almost every hour for god knows what. After night fall, during one of his frequent disappearances, I made a deal with the drunk and upon Greg's return my plan was sent into motion "keep your hands to yourself you Nuxian Kramator" I yelled at the drunk "what the hell you yelling about?" Greg asked already annoyed "this guy's harassing me" "you know you like it" and with that we started rolling around pretending to hit each other. Gregory opened the door and walked in hoping to separate us but as soon as he tried to pull us apart the drunk hit him knocking him out. After that the drunk walked out while I stayed behind for a little fun. _

_When morning came, I watched the scene play out from the safety of a roof top through a pair of binoculars. "What the hell, someone smack that man awake wills ya" one man yelled. Everyone had arrived to see Gregory curled up on one of the crappy cell beds hugging a bear while sucking his thumb and wearing train footy pajamas over his uniform. I have never seen him so red faced, it made the time spent there worth it. _

"_-_And then there was the time I sprayed them with ode-to-beef and sent a pack of hungry dogs after them… good times, good times" I finished unable to keep my snickering to myself.With our little bonding moment done Jack left to torment Paris and possibly help Shazza.


	3. Lives Lost Times Two

Lives Lost Times Two

Hey what's that? It's a bird, it's a plane, no… it's a disclaimer.

"Speech"

'Thought'

***Gather round for the story is about to continue***

Still sitting in my shaded sector I heard a noise to my right. Grudgingly I got up grapping my weapon as I went and carefully walked over and damn what a sight, it was another person, damn near gave me a heart attack.

Still shocked I didn't realize he was talking to me "I thought I was the only one, thank god" said the man "where the hell did you come from?" I asked still staring not believing my eyes.

"I woke up in the sand and followed the crash hoping for others" giving me a look like he had already said that, and for all I knew he had.

"Dude if we get to civilization you might want to start investing your money in something big, because you are the luckiest damn man I have ever met. What's your name anyway?"

"Paul"

"Well Paul I'm Alana and there's more than just little old me-" hope filled his eye "-where though I have no clue".

We must have taken the long way in search of the others because I had seen neither hide nor hair of them, well that is till Paul said he heard something. I told him to be quiet since it could be Riddick and he did just that.

We creped along quietly, me walking behind him, when I saw something coming for his face I shouted "STOP" and shut my eyes fearing the worst.

When I heard him talking I opened my eyes again thinking it safe, boy was I wrong. Guess his luck ran out after he survived the crash, I heard three shots fired and saw him crumple to the sand.

In my shock filled haze I heard Paris's cry of "Christ" mixed with my own cry of "holy shit" and saw Shazza covered in poor Paul's blood, but it all seemed so distant.

Coming back to reality I heard Zeke saying he thought it was Riddick, that brought me back slightly **"why the HELL would I freely walk around with Riddick and lead him to ya'll?" **what can I say I was hysterical, and not the funny ha-ha kind either.

"I don't know, but I wasn't taking chances" then he walked away only to come back with the sled he previously carried the other dead people on, but he still refused to look me in the eyes even after he walked off again. I sighed knowing what I had to do, didn't mean I liked it, but I had to do it anyway.

I walked after Zeke and when I arrived he was staring so intently at a hole inside a hole that he didn't hear me walk behind him "what you looking at?", man did he bounce. I just stared at his glare with a face of indifference till he turned around and the smirk I had been trying to hold back broke free.

"Look I didn't come here to torture you, I came…well the thing is" I was fidgeting and looking at my feet then with a big sigh "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's better to be safe than sorry right" I said with my back now to him.

"Hey no worries, I acc- AHHHHHH" I turned back around and saw him halfway in the smaller hole within the hole.

"ZEKE" I shouted jumping down to help and just as I grabbed him something grabbed me. It pulled me away from Zeke just as he disappeared into the blackness, taking along his screams and gunfire.

That was when I realized that the something was really a someone, and that someone was Riddick _'oh shit, maybe he won't kill me yet I mean why save me just to kill me… unless he wanted to kill me personally… again I say, oh shit'._

I was still gawking at him even after he threw me to the side and kneeled down to look at the now blood covered hole. _'Damn, dude maybe a criminal but he has one fine ass'_.

I heard Shazza scream Zeke's name and pull away the tarp that was creating shade and hiding both us and the hole. And with Riddick still here some nasty shit was about to go down, one way or the other something was going to happen.

Slowly he arose from the ground then… ran; he fucking ran what the hell! And to make it worse, he ran only to get tripped by Johns, talk about anticlimactic. Then Johns starts beating him, joined shortly by Shazza, and while Jack went over to Shazza and tried to hold her back, I decided to try my luck with Johns.

I stood between him and the unconscious Riddick, what a stare down "you would protect him after all he's done" hell was burning in this man's eyes but I was just as pissed.

Needless violence always gave me an evil side "he's already down and out, there's no need to beat him more… the same for goes for you Shazza" I snarled looking back at her. She stopped struggling and turned away seemingly pouting.

I called Jack over and though we would have a hard time of it, I didn't trust Johns to leave the downed man alone, so Jack and I got on either side of Riddick and dragged him back inside the ship followed closely by the still glaring Johns.

Soon after we arrived back where Riddick was originally detained with in the ship Johns tied Riddick back up and pushed Jack and I out telling us to get lost, but in a not as nice way.

Sometime had past and I just couldn't take the boredom for much longer, not even my music was helping anymore, I needed entertainment like a druggie needing their next fix. And lo and behold what do I see but a pissy Fry walking into the ship _'guess they didn't find what they were looking for, and I know someone else who would enjoy this' _I thought to myself stalking my way over to Jack.

Coming up behind her I whispered in her ear about Fry and when no one was looking we both walked away to see the show. As we got closer we quieted our steps even more and listened to Fry and Riddick's conversation "you'd have to come a lot closer for that" was the first thing we heard from Riddick, and the first thing we saw was Fry walking closer towards him.

Trying to keep her in our line of sight we creped forward slightly "closer" came Riddick's voice again, and again she started moving, us along with her. When we were at the base of a flight of stairs Riddick jumped forward but only got so far, it reminded me of a dog running to the end of his chain only to get pulled back.

Riddick must have heard my gasp because in the next moment he was looking our way, Jack took this time to ask about his eyes which looked like an even more unnatural version of my own, though no one would know that considering I have yet to remove my sunglasses.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that" I rolled my eyes at her and walked off feeling another's set of eyes following me. Not long after I left, Jack was following me while pouting. Letting out a sigh I asked "what's wrong?"

"She kicked me out"

"So… we've been kicked out from there several times, why's this any different?" I had stopped walking and looked at her.

"She kicked me out because I was talking to Riddick" she replied looking back at me. "Do you think it's wrong of me?" This caught me off-guard "what, you mean to idolize the man?" She nodded her head and with that another sigh escaped, I just told her the truth "It ain't my place to tell you otherwise. Who you follow, who you talk to, or even who you look up to is completely up to you, all I can do is help you when you need me".

I could tell that she had expected more of a reprimand or an agreement with Fry, but the look in her eyes told me she preferred my answer. It was then I noticed the others walking back out in the direction that Zeke had been killed, I also noticed that Jack wanted to follow "go ahead I won't stop you" and just like that she was gone.

Me on the other hand… well I was going to pay someone a visit while the others were busy _'while the cats away the mice will play'_ I chuckled to myself.

***end part 3***

**1) I understand that we don't really know the name of the guy who dies, but since my character has an actual conversation with him before he up and dies he needed a name. I also understand that the name Paul might not really fit him, but I'm not too good with coming up with names for minor and expendable short term characters who already have a preset look to them.**

**2) I don't mind if people don't want to review but I'm finding it disheartening at the amount of people who look at my story but don't favorite or leave a comment. If it's because of horrible writing or bad story telling then please let me know so I can work at it and get better. **


	4. The Truth Finally Revealed

The Truth Finally Revealed

Disclaimer: Pitch Black was written by a group of people, I am not one of those people, and therefore I do not own Pitch Black. Thank you and come again.

Thank you so much JadeObsession for being the first to review and for the kind words. Just for you I will update right away.

***story below, now read it***

Riddick was just sitting there not moving with his eyes shut as I watched him, evil thoughts of manic torture running through my mind. "Something I can help you with" he said in his rough voice.

"Yeah, how about we have a story time, I love story time don't you" I said quickly while sitting down in front of him looking up expectantly. The man before me gently rose one of his eyebrows, his eyes still shut, and in return he got a scowl from me.

"Look I'm just curious about Johns; the man's much too volatile and impulsive to be a cop. Trust me I know cops" I held all my focus on him.

"Oh really now"

"Yes, I know that they prefer to try to outsmart and capture whoever they are after not beat the living crap out of them or demoralize them… though public humiliation is still a good possibility".

"Well if he's not a cop, he's taking me to a slam, and knows all about criminals and how they think, then what's left" I started thinking

"well personal gain seems higher on his priority list then us lot surviving, he hates it when people talk back or don't do as he says, and he has the feel of a hunter so… merc?" I looked at him not quite sure of my answer. He gave a nod so small I swear I was imagining it.

"What the hell you doing in here?" As I shot up I turned to see Johns in all his lying, pig headed glory but instead of answering him I turned back to Riddick "and you didn't tell me why?"

"No fun"

"You're as bad as the kid, get out …NOW!"

"Alright Johns don't bust a vein, I got what I wanted anyway" answering Johns and since I was still in front of Riddick I looked at him before rubbing his bald head like an old Buddha statue and ran out screaming " bye Riddick" not looking back.

I only stopped once I was back outside. "Where were you hiding?" looking to my left I saw Fry, "oh…nowhere and everywhere" she rolled her eyes "come on we're moving out." Feeling no need to respond I walked away over to where the others were and helped gather what was needed, I also took this time to run back to the place I left the Naginata. I might never need it but this time I intended to keep it.

We had been walking for like ever but the breathing apparatus, that for some reason or another I only just got, made it slightly better. I fell back into my music letting the words carry me away, overlooking the fact that I was now walking behind Riddick, who was at the back of our little conga line.

I saw Paris running back towards us, I turned off my music player wondering what he could want. When I saw the wine bottle in Riddick's hand and the look of terror mixed with surprise and pride all I could do was laugh.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" came Paris's snarky question "I just thought of you and Riddick having a full blown knock-out fight over that little bottle, and I must say it was quite the embarrassment for you" a grin finding its way to my face, a frown forming on Paris', and a smirk on Riddick's. Then I was walking up to the front of the group, all the while still listening to the very back.

Half way to the front of the line I changed my mind, I decided to watch Paris squirm, I had to see this "Paris P. Ogilvie, antiquities dealer and entrepreneur" he held out his hand for the convict to shake, which he did, and with a smug look replied with "Richard B. Riddick, escape convict and murderer" yet again I laugh this time earning me a look from Johns and Fry.

I gave them a look back and put my music back on; when we started walking again I fell in step with Jack who just smiled at me.

Maybe an hour later found us all at some shit hole camp site with some P.O.S. mini ship. "That's meant to get all of us off of this planet? Well shit we really are royally screwed" Paris seemed to agree with me but me not caring much for what twigs had to say, decided to venture out on my own, feeling two sets of eyes on my back.

After wondering around for a while I found myself at the coring room, or so the name plate called it, but found it was locked so I turned around deciding to leave. And there was Riddick, he was so close that when I turned around I ran into him.

"Again with the surprises, aye Riddick" I said as I walked around him then a corner just to run into someone else.

"Whoa there" laughed a voiced laced in southern

'_Shit, why did it have to be him of all people'_ "something you need Johns?"

"Now that you mention it-" the smirk on his face told me I didn't want to be in his head "- have you seen Riddick".

"Yeah just left him as a matter of fact, he's just around that corner" hoping that was it I tried to leave just to find I couldn't.

"Johns you mind letting me go"

"You've been getting mighty friendly with him, should I be worried" to his credit he actually sounded as if he cared.

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business" I was getting mad and as I finished talking his hand got tighter "he ain't nothing but trouble, mark my words".

"Ya well be that as it may, you think your any better you aint nothing but a wanna-be rent-a-cop playing the part of a nice caring man, it ain't Riddick's fault that he's more of a gent then you" with that I yanked my arm free and made a mad dash for some safety.

My sprint from Johns had me rounding many a corners, one in particular left me gawking as I found Jack, she was trying to shave her head and was only marginally succeeding. "Ok did I miss something?" it's a good thing I talked when she wasn't shaving 'cause she jumped like a frightened gazelle from old earth.

"Alana you scared me" I couldn't help it I just seemed to go all soft when it came to Jack "come here, let me do it" I started forward "_NO_, I can do it" she was angry at me and for what I don't rightly know.

"I didn't say you couldn't, but it will be harder to get the back without hurting yourself, so pull in that pride and get over here" I looked at her sternly "alright" was all she said… well grumbled is more like it. "Well turn around and sit down, I ain't gonna stand the whole time"

While shaving her head I started to hum a little song and as I was finishing I started to sing the words.

"_I don't know why  
>You want to follow me tonight<br>When the rest of the world  
>With whom I've crossed and I've quarreled<br>Lets me down so_

_For a thousand reasons that I know  
>To share forever the unrest<br>With all the demons I possess  
>Beneath the silver moon<em>

_Eighth and Ocean Drive  
>With all the vampires and their brides<br>We're all bloodless and blind  
>And longing for a life<br>Beyond the silver moon_

_Maybe you were right  
>But baby I was lonely<br>I don't want to fight  
>I'm tired of being sorry<br>I'm standing in the street  
>Crying out for you<br>No one sees me  
>But the silver moon"<em>

It was a true girl moment "there we go, all done" I said whilst I rubbed her now bald head similar to how I had Riddick's "thanks" "don't worry 'bout it now let's go find the others I wanna see their faces"

"I'll meet you there I wanna do something first" she had a massive grin on her face that could light the darkest night and she was off _'can't seem to keep a hold of that girl'_ was my last thought before walking off to find the others.

***end part 4***

**Song is 'Tired of being sorry' by Enrique Iglesias **

**I put it in on a whim. I know it doesn't really go and that technically the song would be ancient and no one would know it but when I was typing the chapter I just couldn't get the song out of my head.**


	5. The Death of a Child

The Death of a Child

Disclaimer: Just because I own the DVD, doesn't mean I own Pitch Black… unfortunately that's not how things work.

A/N: Before we begin I would like to thank **jewelofthedawn** and **Karasu-archer **their wonderfully kind reviews.

***now let the story commence* **

I had decided to wait outside the door for Jack, that and Johns was inside with no Riddick to keep his attention. Just then who should arrive but the almighty Riddick himself _'speak of the devil and he shall arrive'_, I waited till he passed then follow him in_. 'Just to get out of the sun… plus it would piss the hell out of Johns'_ a wicked grin plastered itself on my face.

When I walked in I saw cups of water, grabbed mine, and just as I was going to take a drink Jack walked in and went to get a glass of water as well. Everyone was gawking at her, it was great. To get a better look johns leaned forward a bit from where he sat, Fry raised an eyebrow at her, Imam wasn't paying attention, Riddick didn't care much, and Paris was just staring.

And what does Jack say to the looks "what?" then drinks her water. The ever present smirk on my face got bigger when Paris said "it's the winner of the look-alike contest" I had a chuckle at that.

"Does that mean I did a good job?" when they realized that I had helped Jack with her make over I got some disapproving looks from Johns and Fry, but I don't really like them so it didn't matter.

Not long after that little incident I started getting the feeling that something was wrong but decided against my sense of curiosity. So to keep me busy I decided to listen to the current conversation, it was really quit depressing.

"Who were these people anywho?" I asked looking towards Shazza who was messing around with some stuff in the room with Paris "I don't know, looks like geologists" she replied without looking at me "you know an advanced team, moves around from rock to rock" this time sparing me a glance.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff, why'd they leave their ship?" _'damn Fry really, you nearly get eaten by a what-we-don't-know and you think these people left. How stupid can you get?'_

"It's not a ship, it's a skiff and its disposable really" I looked at Johns thinking, 'am I the only one who thinks they didn't leave'. "It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked sounding hopeful "yeah, they probably had a big drop ship take them off planet" Shazza said.

"Are you guys really that optimistic or are you just that dumb?" every head turned to me "they never friggin left the planet"

"She's right, these people didn't leave" this time all eyes were on Riddick "come on whatever got Zeke got them, there all dead" at this point he leaned back and put on his goggles. "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photos on the shelves" finished Riddick

"Maybe they had weight limit, you don't know"

'_Shazza, forever the contradictor'_ "true, but I do know you don't leave everything. Even all their research is still here; nothing that should be missing is missing" I said looking at everyone in turn.

"You don't prep your emergency ship unless you have a fucking emergency" came Riddick's less than favorable response. "He's fucking right" said jack still trying to be like Riddick, it was actually kinda cute how hard she tried.

"Watch your mouth" Johns said ruining the moment "leave the kid alone, he's aloud to say what he wants you ain't his da… thank god for that" I said mumbling the last bit and walking over to Jack, patting her back to show who's side I was on.

I should start a new game, how many glares you can receive in one day… I would never lose. "He's just saying what we're all thinking… so what happened. Where are they?" Fry was looking at Riddick expectantly.

Just then Imam walked in, all in a huff _'didn't even know he left'_ "has anyone seen the little one… Ali" "has anyone checked the coring room" Riddick said all nonchalant_. 'I knew something was going to go wrong, hope the kids ok' _

We were running over to the Coring Room where we heard the yelling and screaming coming from. "Damn it, its locked" cried Fry "MOVE!" I yelled at her, and just as she did Johns shot at the door.

By now the screams had stopped and fear had us clutched in its cold, dark, non-manicured claws. Johns went in first followed quickly by Imam who was calling for Ali. When Jack tried to go in Fry told her to wait and though she did she looked at me hoping I would say go for it or something

"Sorry Jack but for once I gotta agree with Fry, wait outside for now. When it's safe I'll let you know" and I guess since it was me she didn't argue after that.

I walked after Imam who was still calling for his boy when we both noticed a rattling door "Imam be careful" I advised as he reached for the handle. As soon as he opened the door hundreds of weird creatures started flying about screeching, I dropped to the ground for cover.

After a short time there was a tap on my back, letting me know it was safe, it was Imam who was on the ground next to me. "Are you alright young one?" "I'm fine thank you" we were looking inside the now open room when a still meaty corps of a young boy fell to the ground, it was Ali. "I'm so sorry Imam" I said to him, putting my hand on his shoulder to show some support.

As Imam and his last two boys went outside to have a funeral for Ali the rest of us were still in the Coring Room, looking at the giant hole in the center of the building that the little critters flew in to. Johns had thrown a flare into it and at the bottom was nothing but dirt… and skeletons.

I stood in between Johns and Fry "holy shit… told you they never left" I said looking to my right at Johns just as Riddick started talking. "Other buildings weren't secure, so they ran here" he started as he walked forward to the hole, one level beneath us.

"Heaviest doors, thought they'd be safe inside but they forgot to lock the cellar". As he finished we all walked down the stairs to leave when I realized that Shazza had stopped at Riddick, I was going to stay and make sure she didn't do anything stupid but they both waved me off so I left.

I walked off to where I thought Fry had gone but instead I found a room with a model of some planets. As I was investigating the room Fry, Johns, and Riddick walked in and Fry looked as if she was on the verge of a massive break through. She started moving the planets around till they all aligned "an eclipse" Fry whispered

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" questioned Riddick in a creep way

"Normally I would say no, but at the moment… I'm petrified of the dark." I looked up at Riddick "can I stay with you?" he looked at me then turned and walked off. I looked back at Fry "guess that's a no"

***End part 5***

Before anyone says anything, Da stands for dad, and I wrote it that way on purpose.


	6. The Descent into Hell

The Descent into Hell

*put disclaimer here*

**^Let the night terrors commence^ **

* * *

><p>"Hey Fry, what cha doin'?" I asked as I walked inside the skiff<p>

"I'm planning on doing a system's check, why?"

"Can I stay?"

"Don't see why not, just sit down and don't touch anything"

"Alright, thanks".

After flipping some switches she got up and turned around but stopped before passing the chairs. "What's wrong… oh, hi Riddick" I said seeing Riddick in the back.

"Looks like were a few shy… power cells" stated Riddick, I looked between him and Fry.

"They're coming" answered the captain, a slight quiver to her voice.

"It's strange, not doing a run-up on the main drive yet", Riddick stopped talking for a sec, taking this time to hang his breathing apparatus on a hook by the door. "Unless… unless he told you the particulars of my escape" he questioned, and or, stated. Fry then started moving answering without giving him a second glance, "I got the quick and ugly version".

"Well ain't you special… me on the other hand, I'm clueless as to what the hell's going on so a little sneak preview would be nice", I stood up and placed myself by Fry but was ignored all the same.

"Now you're worried about a repeat of history" Riddick spoke first, staring the captain.

"It has entered our minds", said Fry as she side step to turn off a screen to our left.

Abruptly Riddick moved in front of us… alright, he stood before Fry, "I asked what you thought".

I gave up caring and walked to the back to wait for the door to open so I could leave. I was nothing more than a fly on the wall. It was as if the fabled ring of Mordor had found purchase upon my finger, and the whole world was looking right through me… I love the classic fantasy books.

As I was staring a hole into the closed ramp, I must have zooned out again, but even still my subconscious picked up a very funny word… trickeration, he-he funny. When I came back from the happy place in my head I found that the conversation had covered, for all intensive purposes, absolutely no ground.

"Then again, I am worth twice as much alive. Oh, you didn't know that? Your Johns aint a cop", he was cheek to cheek with Fry. "He's got that nickel-slick badge and that blue uniform, but he's just a merc".

"Well damn Riddick, you might as well just tell everyone" I said, he continued only like I said nothing.

"And I'm just a payday, that's why he won't kill me, see? The creed… is greed"

"Don't waste my time", Fry snapped at him. "We're not gonna turn on each other, no matter how hard you try".

As Fry sat back down to finish the sys-check I went back to my own world, to once again wait for the stupid ramp to open.

I must have mastered the art of zoning out when I want, because all I heard was my own personal little mantra of "open… open…come on open… I need to friggin pee-tinkle".

Finally it started opening and while I waited for the door to stop moving Riddick just walked out, but before I could follow his lead and find a bathroom a voice called out from behind me.

"You knew, didn't you?" she said incredulously.

'_Le sighs',_ "yep", I said popping the P. "I got it out of him while you played cat and mouse with the nasty beasties down below", I replied in a childish tone. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice, would you have believed me if I had told you? I don't think so", before she could say anything else I ran off like a bat outta hell looking for a bathroom… or at least a _very_ private area.

Lucky me, I had found a bathroom in what I guess was the sleeping quarters. Back outside Jack, Imam, and Paris were looking at the sky, "what are we looking at?". Jack just pointed out towards were the sky met the earth, and I could see the problem. A planet was making its way higher, swiftly climbing its way towards the suns.

"Holy heart failure. I'd rather reenact the crash landing than deal with this shit", this moment was worse than when I found out there was three suns.

"What are my eyes seeing?" questioned Paris, asking no one in particular.

"An eclipse of epically shitty proportions", came my oh-so-witty remark.

"If we need anything from the crash ship, I suggest we kick on. That sand cat's solar", said Shazza. Her statement got everyone to kick it into high gear, heading full throttle to the aforementioned sand cat.

I sat as close to Jack as I could, I had grown fond of her, she was like the sister I never had, and I didn't want anything to happen to her. The Naginata also sat by my side, as I said before… I am so keeping this one.

"Where's Riddick?" called the panicked cry of Jack.

"Dear sweet Jack, one can only hope you would worry half as much if I had been the one missing", I said jokingly. '_I think I saw a blush, how cute'_.

"Leave him, he wouldn't wait for us", replied Paris. And as if he was waiting, Riddick jumped from the top of the building right behind us and next to Paris. "Thought we'd lost you", Riddick had scared Paris so bad you could hear the shaking in his voice.

"Johns", Shazza yelled trying to get him to hurry up his slow ass up.

"Now him we can leave" I said, smirking as we started off without him.

Unfortunately just as we started off he shows up and Riddick, of all people, has to go and help him onto the cat. _'So close, I was so damn close of being rid of him'_. We were chugging along when out of my peripheral I saw Jack quickly duck down beside me, straight after which we hit a massive rib cage.

"That's what you get for not paying attention" I reprimanded her.

"Sorry", she apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Just, try to be more careful" I pulled her into a quick hug, and she seemed to curl into it.

In no time we reached the crash ship and all the guys ran off. Riddick, Johns, and Imam went to get the power cells and Paris went to… well I don't know why he left. I sat on the edge of the sand cat, watching as the planets moved high enough that my sunglasses where no longer necessary. It had grown dark enough that they had become more of a hindrance than a help, so I took them off.

"Nice eyes, can you see in the dark too?" asked Jack

"Only a little better than most", it was the truth. Though I couldn't actually see better than 20/20 during the day, at night I had a slight advantage over normal people. I could see in the lowest of light but it was blurs unless close enough to my face, thing is I _really_ don't want these things _that_ close to me for _any_ reason.

As the beginning of the eclipse started Jack tried to clean dirt of the solar cell to keep the sand cat going, but it was no use. By the time the men returned with the cells the solar cat had died and all went quiet… for a few seconds anyway. The screeching of the demons below our feet filled the air, hell had finally arrived and its demons were hungry.

Just like their cries the beast's claimed the sky, hundreds upon thousands… hell it could have be millions of flesh hungry creatures ready and wanting to eat us alive. _'It would be my luck to get stuck on the one planet with flesh eating monsters, on the day that all hell lets loose'. _

"How many are there?"

"Let's put it this way Johns, you really don't want to know" I told him.

I just barely heard Riddick's whisper since I was next to him, what beauty he saw I will never know. And since knowing would mean getting in his head, I'd rather not.

"Holy hell in a hand bag on Christmas day", I really hope I live through this, I really do.

Paris was shouting from next to the ship, "people, just a suggestion… perhaps you should flee!"

We all ran for the safety of the fallen ship. But as well of a runner as I was on hard surface… I was shit on sand, I was lucky to keep just in front of Riddick.

Our sprint to the shuttle was short lived as Shazza made a dive into the sand. I did the same but wound up rolling down a sand dune in a not so graceful form. Just as I stopped, Riddick rolled to a stop at my side seeming to have mimicked my half-hazard decent. Glanceing around I saw that we still had a few feet between us and the others, and Shazza was just ahead of us. I was so busy though trying to save myself, I didn't notice her make a run for the others till I heard Jack's cry of "stay down!"

"Jack, stay in the ship you hear me. **Stay in the ship!** Paris, don't let him watch. You turn him around now!" both did as they were told. My attention was now on Jack, the need to get to her was stronger than my sense of self-preservation. I attempted to get up but was pushed straight back down, the rush of wind across my back alerted me to the present danger that had descended. I knew, without a doubt, that Shazza was a goner.

Her screams were terrible, these looked like babies and even they were able to pull her to pieces, _'I hate to imagine what the bigger ones will do'_. Before they flew off I got a good look at them: their heads were like that of a hammer head shark but with a ridge on the top and bottom as well, they had two limbs only but their hands had razor sharp claws, at the middle of their backs they had big wings, and at the tip of their long tail it split into two, both covered in razor ridges.

Only after they flew off with the remains of Shazza did Riddick and myself make our way back to the ship. I was running to Jack who looked close to a mental break down.

"It's ok, it's gonna be fine. Everything will be alright", I said as I pulled her to my side and maneuvered her inside. She was shaking like a leaf in a tornado as she clutched to my side, holding to me as if I could hold her sanity together. She was being held down by a wounded heart, but I know that all wounds heal when given the time. The question is… will any of us have the time?

* * *

><p><strong>*end part 6*<strong>

**So now the real fun starts. What do you think? Good, bad… dismal at best?**

**On another note, I plan on finishing this up but I'm not sure if I should post another story. It seems that out of all the people who have checked out my story only JadeObsession, jewelofthedawn, Lizziebeth97, and Karasu-archer like my work. At least like it enough to comment, favorite, and or put my story on alert. And I thank you three dearly for that, reading your comments warms my heart. You lot get a cyber-hug and a virtual cookie. ^-^**


	7. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Disclaimer: you should know it by know**

***Hurry up and start reading will ya***

It was dark as pitch even with the two flashlights as we walked through the hull of the crash ship, Jack still close to my side. "She should've stayed down. If she only would have stayed down, shed be ok. She wouldn't have died", I grabbed Jacks hand as she had finished.

"You remember that bone yard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet".

"Not helping Johns", I said in the direction of his voice.

Paris had managed to get a lighter going, "are these the only light's we have? Is this everything?" sounding as if he would pass out at any second.

"No there's a cutting torch on the floor here somewhere, I just can't find it", Fry said in response.

"Well that's comforting", I whispered to myself.

"Quiet, please everyone", Imam said quickly. It was in the resulting silence that I heard the creatures outside making sounds as if talking to one another.

"It sounds so beautiful", I said standing still with my head tilted back slightly and my eyes shut. "Be even better if they weren't trying to kill me", now looking at the others with a smirk on my face.

"Why do they do that, make that sound?" asked Jack.

"Perhaps it's the way they see, with sound reflecting back…" Imam was cut off by the sound of rattling in the hull.

"Could be a breach in the hull, I don't know" mentioned Fry as we slowly walked forward, inch by inch.

"Come on Johns you got the big gauge", Riddick called back to the merc who replied with…

"I'd rather piss glass, why don't you go check"

"Chicken shit", I mumbled.

Paris chose that moment to go crazy. "I'm not staying here for one more second", he said as he turned to run in the opposite direction. As the others stopped him I took the time to walk closer to Riddick, "do you know where they are Riddick?" showing only him how scared I really was. And just as I had with Jack, Riddick pulled me to his side, "don't worry kid". I looked up into his face, "thanks Riddick. You know, you're ok… for a convict"

For the first time since I removed my glasses Riddick got a good look at my eyes. A look of surprise flashed in his eyes but was gone just as quick. I tilted my head slightly when he had yet to look away, "you alright Riddick?"

Soon anger replaced where the confusion had been, he dropped his arm, and turned his back to me. '_What's his problem? One minute he's fine the next… this',_ I thought to myself.

He turned suddenly to me and grabbed both my shoulders in a strong grip; I knew bruises were just waiting to form now. He stared me down till I was squirming from the tension, "tell me…"

"Hurry! Run!" yelled various voices interrupting Riddick from his rant.

At that moment I noticed Imam opening a side panel and everyone was rushing inside.

Riddick yanked me along behind him, never once letting go of my wrist as he followed the others.

"Now were trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!"

"Damn it Paris, will ya stop your whining and shut the hell up", I snapped at him.

The clicking continued as we slowly calmed down, and in that moment something akin to a talon burst through the door right next to Imams head and Riddick started cutting a hole in another wall with the cutting torch.

As the others plugged the hole with a garbage can I watched Riddick walk into the dark. When the others were done one of Imams kids started walking away from the group

'_Imam has already lost one he doesn't need to lose another, and Jack will stay close to_ _Fry',_ I had already started after the kid before I had finished my thought.

Since I was following close behind the boy when he jumped back he bumped right into me, I put a hand on one of his shoulders to steady him. Following his line of sight I saw a bigger version of the things that had gotten Shazza.

"Extremely bad timing", I jumped as Riddick slithered out from the shadows.

"What can I say, bad timing seems to follow me everywhere", I said to the man

"Just don't run"

"Didn't plan on it", I felt the moving of the container behind me and as I looked up another of hells demons was there.

"Shit! Son of a biscuit eating bulldog. Now we're in trouble", I was started to really panic when long purple tentacle things started to come from their hands. The one in front shot it forward some and set the kid of running… and me after him. _'Why did he have to run',_ "don't stop now!" I said to the kid as I reached him. He seemed to have gained a burst of speed as he shot forward.

"Ahh!" I screamed. A third creature had just stabbed the kid right in front of me, and the other two were on their way. As I turned the closest corner I felt a sting in my back, the power behind the blow sending me sliding on the floor and right into a container gaining myself more unwanted attention.

Riddick chose that moment to show up beside me, he grabbed my upper arm and we ran towards the others and their lights. As we reached the group someone shined a light onto our faces. Riddick when down with a yelp of pain, still clutching my arm, I had no choice but to follow. He only let go of my arm as after we started falling so he could grab at his eyes, hoping to dull the pain.

As the others messed around with the creature that Johns had just killed Jack ran towards me "hey Lana, you ok?" as she helped me up the pain must have been seen on my face, but I threw it off as soreness.

As she helped me up she put her hand on my back for more support and I hissed in pain "I'm so sor… your bleeding! Fry!" She called the captain back and showed her the blood on her hand as I was leaning against the wall; I have a low tolerance for pain.

"What happened?" she worryingly asked Jack

"It's not mine its Alana's, she's hurt"

"No I'm not, I'm fine" I said as I pushed myself off the wall, shoving the pain to the farthest part of my brain.

"Let me see" Fry demanded, leaving no room for an argument as she pulled the back of my shirt up "we need to find a safe place and now" and with that we were off, Jack never leaving my side and Riddick watching our backs. I mean literally watching our backs… it was kinda creepy.

We found a safe place and put the cutting torch in the middle of our little circle, me sitting next to Jack as per usual. After bandaging my back as best as possible we all got down to business.

"Don't worry so much Jack, I'm fine. I promise"

She gave me a look and asked, "are you ok to walk?"

"Of course… why?"

"Can we talk in private?" she asked in a nervous tone as she shuffled her feet.

We walked a short distance away, far enough to not be heard but close enough to get the light.

"So what's up Jack" she went hysterical "I need help, please help me!"

"Jack what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"I started"

"Started what? I don't… oh! Started… right, well…shit I got nothing. Let's think, what do we have?" I would have been pacing if it didn't bother my back to much.

"Nothing"

"Wrong, we have… nothing here", she looked at me like I was crazy. Sad thing is I probably am.

"I highly doubt you wanna run to the storage pod outside just to get some toiletries", I said giving her an all knowing look. "Tell you what we are going to do. You stay by me at all times and I will help you keep the others ignorant to the problem. Ok?"

"Got you Lana"

"Don't worry 'bout it, now let's get back"

As we started to make our way back a hand gripped my shoulder, it turned out to be Riddick. "Jack, why don't you head back to the group and I'll ketch up in a minute", I motioned the girl to carry on.

"I need to know one thing", said Riddick in his gruff voice once Jack was far enough away. "What are? And should I be worried?"

"That's two but I'll give it to ya", a smile playing on my lips. "I'm Licta and no you have nothing to fear. I'm plain except for my eyes which kick even yourses ass in the looks department".

A deep chuckle shook its way out of Riddick's chest at my comment, the anger and confusion long gone from his reflective orbs. "Let's get back", he said as he gave me a gentle for Riddick shove in the right direction.

Before I could get far though it seemed Riddick had realized something and wished for clarification.

"What the hells a Licta?"

I stopped and trotted back over to him, leaned in close, and stared at him dead in is shiny eyes. "You really wanna know?"

He nodded his head in affirmation, it was small but it showed his interest.

"Come closer", I said to him as I waved him in, and he did indeed lean in closer.

"Closer", he was now close enough to my face that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

And just as he thought I was about to tell him he shot back up straight, a wet trail was running down his face.

"Licked cha!" I had licked his face before hopping back over to the group surrounding the small fire. I thought it was hilarious that I was able to lead him on and that he believed me.

There's no such thing as a 'Licta', it was nothing more than a crafty combination of what I had previously yelled at the bald man before running off. '_I was afraid that my joke was going to be a flop, but he took the bait, _I chuckled to myself. '_He tasted salty'._

***end part 7***

**Alright I got a question. Say I was to do another story after this, what should it have to do with? Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, I got a few Mercy Thompson's started, and have even started a Walking Dead story. There are a lot more that I wouldn't mind doing but that is the list of ones that have at least one chapter done. Let me know, and if you want to make a suggestion don't hesitate. I will look and see if it's one I wouldn't mind working on. **


	8. Authors Note

Authors note:

To whom it may concern,

It has come to my attention that I have uploaded chapter 7 as an incomplete work. As of Saturday I will have fixed the problem and re-upload the chapter. For all of you who are confused by certain information pertaining to the end of 7 you are more than welcome to flip quickly back before continuing on to chapter 8, which will also still be posted on Saturday.

Sincerely,

Wolf von der nordlichen Sterne

The above is mostly meant for you JadeObsession. Thanks for the question, it made me relies that something happened with the rest of the chap.

To Tori-Da-Mutt,

I want to thank you for your helpful words of wisdom. It is true that I have neglected the finer detailing do to my own thinking that if you are reading this you must know how it goes. But this does not excuse my laziness by any means. My only concern with this is that I don't want the story to go from second rate to a possible book halfway through the story and I have already finished the final chapters. I am not in the right mood either to go through all the chapters as of now.

Please don't take this as a dismissal of your most needed review, quite the contrary, I will keep what you have said in mind. Thanks to you any other story that I would like to write will be all the better. Thank you again for taking the time to help me improve on the finer details.


	9. Journey to the Outside

Journey to the Outside

**Disclaimer: if it was in the movie then it's not mine**

***dear lord I'm running out of things to say, just carry on***

We sat down just in time to hear the plane of action, all eyes on Fry, "we stick to the original plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock"

"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar… it won't run at night", commented Paris

"So we carry the cells… we drag them, whatever it takes"

"You mean tonight, with all those things still out there?" I looked to Jack at my side and pulled her to me and held her there.

"All right, now how long can this last? A few hours, a day tops?" questioned Johns from his spot around the pit.

"I have the impression from the model. The two planets were moving as one, and there will be a lasting darkness" Imam answered.

"Mmm, these suns gotta come up some time. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight, and we let the sun come up."

"I'm sure somebody else said that… locked inside that coring room", stated Fry as she stared at the merc.

"As much as this pains me, and trust me it does, I agree with Johns. The suns have to come out eventually otherwise we would have landed in darkness." A smirk spread its way across Johns' face at my statement, "but I also agree with Fry, we can't just sit here and wait. Who knows how long it could take for the suns to come back out."

His happiness faded as Johns, now clearly frustrated, tried another tactic. "We need to think about everyone now, especially the kid. How scareds this boy gonna be in the dark?"

"Hold it right there Johns", I said at the same time as Fry said "don't use him like that".

"Like what?" Johns asked in feigned ignorance.

"As a smoke screen, you deal with your own fear" Fry was not letting him have his way. This stand against him showed that he would not be getting his way and I could tell that this pissed Johns off even before he said anything.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plane that doesn't involve mass suicide!"

"I'm waiting… how much you weigh Johns?"

"What's it matter Carolyn?"

"How much!"

"Around 79 kilos to be…"

"'Cause you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat and that's why you can't think of a better…" just like she had interrupted him, Johns interrupted her.

"Is that fucking right?" Johns jumped at Fry pulling his gun out but was intercepted by Riddick who stood between the two like a bald dark night in goggles.

"Where are you going?" he asked Riddick as he redirected the gun, putting the barrel under his the convicts chin.

"This solves nothing", said Imam.

I picked up what looked to be a pebble and chucked it at Johns trying to gain his attention, it worked if is glare was any indication. "That means sit down, shut up, and for god's sake man keep that gun in its holster until we need it!"

He turned towards me, pulling the gun with him, but stopped half way through the motion. I wondered why till I noticed that Riddick had a shiv right next to his nether region.

"Ok", whispered Johns as he decided to sit down.

Fry knelt down by me and Jack trying to comfort the girl in my arms,_ 'wonder when they will realize the obvious and of what I already know'._

"They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be so afraid of them", Fry's words brought a sense of safety to the cowering child.

"Fry's right jack, and remember I will always be right beside you", I said as I hugged her tighter so she knew I was there for her no matter what.

"And you are sure you can get us there, even in the dark?" Imam questioned Fry.

"No I can't, but he can" came her reply as she turned looking at Riddick.

"Ok, so where do we start our search for more lights?" I asked no one in-particular

"We start with getting the spirits, than we head to the main part of the ship and see what we can use", Fry was really getting into this whole being in charge thing.

"And those spirits would be where?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

(-.-)  
>( )_( ) ZZZZ it's an owl break<p>

'_WHAT IN GODS NAME IS WRONG WITH THIS LADY?_' we had walked out to the storage pod to get some bottles of friggin beer, _'well at least Jack got what she needed from here as well'_.

When we were all ready to go Fry lead our jolly convoy back to the ship since she had the torch, Imam was second holding a flashlight, and Paris had his basket of booze, followed by the remaining two kids and me. Luckily I had Riddick behind me, so he separated me from Johns who brought up the rear.

I bumped into Jack not noticing we had stopped while Fry checked the ship ahead of us, "Riddick" she called to him. He strolled forward like a predator on the prowl to see what he could see.

"Looks clear", he called back and Johns moved to the front shinning his light. When the light hit the dark interior of the ship one of the creatures flew out screeching scarring everyone.

"You said it was clear" Johns said from the ground seething with Riddick next to him

"I said it looks clear"

"Well, what's it look like now?"

"Looks clear" he said all nonchalant.

I snorted with the sudden need to laugh but keeping quiet, the grin on my face and laughter in my eyes the only clue to how I felt.

That was till a smell filled my nose, I leaned forward till my mouth was next to Jakes ear, "me thinks that the one called Paris is in need of new nickers". Our laughter was loud and joyous but the stern looks quickly quieted us down to low giggles.

Once inside everyone ran about doing whatever it was they were needed to do, trying to get as much light as we could. So now instead of just the cutting torch and two flashlights we also had: ten bottles with wicks of rope, cords of light pulled from the crash ships floor, and what we had before. As me and jack were working with the light cords Riddick walked by with Fry talking about our future midnight run.

"I'll be running about ten paces ahead. I want light on my back not in my eyes. And check your cuts, these bad boys know our blood now", I swear he said it not only because of me but also Jack.

Speaking of Jack she seemed a bit out of it, "Jack you need to stop. Whatever your thinking just stop it".

"But Lana you heard him, they..."

"Yes I heard him. But I got the largest amount of blood, and I'm sure it smells fresher. _You _have nothing to worry about, just stay in the light at all costs".

We gathered our lights and went to the others, helping when needed to until our makeshift high powered night light was complete.

With everything set we got ready to go, Imam and Johns pulled our make-shift sleigh which was carrying the cells and power source of our light cords. The rest of us ran either beside the sleigh or behind it while Riddick, true to his word, stayed ten paces ahead of us. It was only about an hour into our run that Jack started to freak out on an epic level.

"Chill out Jack, you need to relax"

"I can't, not while I know they are following _us_", I knew that by us she meant me and her.

And when the cutting torch burned out, that made the situation that much worse. While walking I saw Jack looking at something, it was one of Johns flares rolling its merry way far from us.

"Jack, just leave it"

"But we might need it. Wait!" she yelled to the others and the group stopped.

"Jack, what did I just say" but she just kept on going after it.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, threw off the light cords wrapped around my torso, and went after her.

"NOT YOU TO ALANA!" I heard Fry yell at me.

I pulled Jack down just in time as I felt and heard a creature dive after us, that is till Johns fired at it and it flew away. Johns was now shooting ever where and as per usual Paris was frightened. Scared out of his wits he started crawling away, pulling the lights generator of the sleigh breaking it. This left us with nothing more than our hand-held light sources.

"Next time I say not to do something… _don't do it_!" I hollered at the child shivering from fright. The look of absolute horror chilled my anger causing me to release a sigh, "now are you alright Jack?"

"I'm fine but where's Paris?"

"He's gone kid. Crawled too far to be helped", I looked at her eye to eye, "that's what happens when you do stupid things, so do me a favor and listen from now on".

She nodded her head in agreement before I pulled her to her feet and together we ran back to the lights safety.

***End part 8***

**I have replaced chapter 7 with the completed version so please take note of that if you wish to go back and read the ending.**

**Tori-Da-Mutt:**** sometimes it's the blunt comments that give the most help. And there was nothing rude about what you have said, it's not like you called my story out right awful or downgraded it in anyway. I asked for what people thought and I hope that any others who decide to leave comments like yours are half as nice about it.**


	10. Dear Johns: GoodBye

Dear Johns: Good-Bye

Disclaimer: not even in my dreams

***by all you hold dear, read on***

"Are we getting close?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, it didn't seem this long before", I looked to Fry, "yo Fry, are we almost there?"

In response the captain yelled up to the front, "can we pick up the pace?"

Johns had enough of the whining and just stopped pulling while at the same time Imams last boy pointed at the ground speaking in Arabic.

"Damn it, we're just chasing our tails here" I said voicing what was already known.

Johns was the first to reach Riddick, "wanna tell me what the hell's going on?"

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam questioned, slight worry marring his voice.

To answer both questions Riddick just said "listen", so we did. It sounded like hundreds of those creatures gathered in one area… ahead of us.

"Canyon ahead, I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now"

"Oh I don't know, its death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding"

'_Shit! Please mean me, please mean me'_, I prayed in my head while simultaneously releasing a loud sigh.

"What you yappin' about now? Fry aint cut and Thompson's has stopped", complained Johns.

"Not Fry, not Alana… her", everyone followed his line of sight straight to Jack.

I walked behind her knowing very well where this was heading. With all eyes trained on the youngster she backed up into me for comfort as I whispered into her ear, "it's alright Jack, I'm here for you".

"You've gotta be kidding me! And you knew, you knew everything and not only did ya tell no one you let her come" hollered Johns as he was right in my face.

"Of course I fucking knew! How could I not with all the time I spent with her? In a short amount of time she has become my family, and as such I have a responsibility to keep her safe. Whether it is from those beasts out there or the ones within this group! And as the circumstances have shown I had good reason not to tell", I was yelling back at the man.

Everyone was shocked into temporary silence, it seemed my outburst and use of foul language quieted them rather quickly and I wasn't done yet.

"Now I would appreciate it if you got your god awful mug out of my face before Riddick becomes the least of your worries you sorry excuse for a man", my tone was low and deadly, filled will a silent malice that matched the burning hate I held for the mercenary.

From between my arms Jack spoke up breaking the tension in the group, "I… I just thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy. I thought they'd leave me alone instead of always messing with me." Jack was crying by the end and Fry yelling at her was making it worse so I put a stop to that big mouth of hers.

"That's enough Fry! What's done is done, we can't change it now so shut up and try being a little more useful than a tea towel", I shouted at the woman. When she saw Jack weeping in my arms her attitude drop and she walked over, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Are you really bleeding?"

"I did what I could, but it wasn't much", I told her

"You could've left me at the ship, Fry. That's why I didn't say anything, and why I asked Lana not to tell"

"Look, this is not going to work. We're gonna have to go back", Fry said once she had stood up.

'_Damn this is not gonna end well, not smart on her part' _

"What'd you say? You're the one who got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs" Johns was ranting and raving already now he was a raving lunatic.

"Don't do anything stupid", I said to the merc.

"I was wrong, I admit it ok, now can we just get back to the ship?"

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here."

"What, are you high again? Just listen to yourself Johns"

"No, no, you're right Carolyn. What's to be afraid of? My life is a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow, so I say mush on. The canyons only a couple hundred meters, after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up, shove a cork up this kid, and let's go!"

"She is the captain, we should listen to her" joined Imam

"Listen to her? When she was so willing to sacrifice us all!"

"What? Fry what's he talking about?" I was thoroughly confused and lost.

"During the crash she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin, tried to kill us all in our sleep."

Once again the stress became too much; I fell back into the sand stuck in my own thoughts. "An… Lana… Alana!"

"What?"

"Are you ok?" jack was standing in front of me.

"Yeah, just never knew what it was like on the other side of death", upon the look on her face I told her I would tell her later.

"Oh, Carolyn how much do you weigh now? The verdicts in, the light moves forward", cockiness was dripping of the man in waves and I did not like it one bit.

Johns lit a flare incasing us all in an eerie green glow and with Riddick started leading us on to our possible deaths.

"This truly has become a suicide mission", I whispered to myself.

Through the noise of the sleigh being dragged, the flairs static sound, the others talking, and the creatures whines for food I could make out little of what the two men ahead of us were saying… but it was enough. Johns wanted to live so bad he would sacrifice anyone, but I couldn't hear if he decided who. No more could be heard as Jack called my attention once more

"Hey Alana, can you tell me your secret now?"

I looked away unable to look her in the face, shame ran through me like a wild fire. "I've been a bad girl Jack", sadness lacing my voice, "I may not hold a candle to Riddick's record, but it's more than enough. I've sent a grand total of 28 people to either a hospital or their grave, and half of those in the hospital are now missing limbs and/or are mentally scarred. That's the truth behind my traveling to New Mecca. I needed to get away from the memories, away from the nightmares." I looked at her… the spark I once had had left my eyes. "No matter what Jack, never take a life needlessly. It's a haunting experience… one I wish I could forget"

With it quiet once more the others started hearing some of the men's conversation, thus taking me back to my previous thinking, all thoughts of the past gone for the moment. When Riddick glanced back I knew with absolute certainty that someone was going to die soon, but who was still a question I could not answer.

Fry seemed to see that something was not right and had Imam slow down, "just a little more space between us and them".

But I had already heard what I needed, Johns wanted to use Jack but Riddick suggested something bigger. This got the fight started between the two and while I wanted to stay, Fry had the others run away… and they had the lights so I had no choice but to follow.

We stopped running and while the others turned to see if Riddick or Johns had followed I stayed facing the direction we had been running. No sooner had we stopped when I saw Riddick walk out from the darkness to stand behind Fry. When she turned back around she screamed scaring the others

"Back to the ship, huh? Just huddle together until the lights burn out, till you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan?"

"Where is Johns?" Imam asked Riddick

"Which half?"

"I choose… the bottom. I want to literally kick his dead ass", I said in response. "What? He asked" I replied to the look I had received from Fry.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here" whimpered Jack, "we should of stayed at the ship"

"If we had stayed at the ship there's still no guarantee we would have lived. This at least gave us a fighting chance. Never regret, only learn" I said to the frightened child.

"He died fast. If we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out" he walked towards Jack who was trying to hold back tears

"Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare" and he walked off

***end part 9***

Emzy2k11: I really liked Riddick's eyes. The way I saw it was Riddick has shiny purple eyes but no pupil which allowed him to see in the dark, the others had normal colored eyes with pupils and they could only see in the dark, so I made Alan have purple eyes with pupils thus allowing her to see slightly better in the dark than the average person but still be able to see during the day. That's why in chapter 6 I put:

'"_Nice eyes, can you see in the dark too?" asked Jack_

"_Only a little better than most", it was the truth. Though I couldn't actually see better than 20/20 during the day, at night I had a slight advantage over normal people. I could see in lowest of light but it was blurs unless close enough to my face, thing is I really don't want these things that close to me for any reason'_

A/N: also please check out the poll on my profile page.


	11. Between a Rock and an Evil Beasty

Between a Rock and an Evil Beasty

**Disclaimer: I only own Alana**

* * *

><p>"Let us pray for safe passage" said Imam<p>

"I don't see why we should, he never listens anyway. It's nothing more than a waste of time and breath" I answered turning my back on the holy man.

"You do not believe?" he questioned

"Despite what you may think old man, I believe in god. I also believe that he has a cruel sense of humor and cares little for others."

"No matter how you feel about him, he is always there for you"

"Then he has a shitty way of showing it"

Not wanting to continue this conversation I walked off grabbing a flash light as I went. I walked to one of the many skeletal remains littering the ground and climbed up to the highest point. Standing there, I stared into the darkness ignoring the danger I more than likely put myself in.

"Not smart. Standing there for the creatures to snatch"

"Something you need Riddick?" my voice void of emotion.

"We're heading out" he said before he started walking away.

"Hey Riddick" I called out as I turned in his direction, stopping him before he got too far. He never turned but in knew he was listening, "why did you choose the path you did? Why did you never stop?" he tilted his head to the side just far enough for me to see the shine of his eyes.

"Who can say", he turned back around and walked away.

The return to the group was a silent one as I walked a few paces behind the bald con. The convoy itself seemed to be in a melancholy funk that only sweet freedom could repair.

We started on our way toward the canyon entrance, hoping another way might show its self to us as we heard the creatures all around us.

"Only see one way, that way" Riddick pointed forward, "it's the only way of this rock. Just keep the girl between you."

Jack started hyperventilating at my side, "I won't ever leave you Jack. I will be by your side for as long as I am able." She smiled up at me, _'strange how fast this child became a part of my life'_. A shout and a rush of movement woke me from my thoughts, my feet automatically chasing after the closets person.

We ran as hard and as fast as we could, Jack in between me and Imam, Riddick dragging the four power cells by some cable behind us. Millions of the small creatures started flying at us only to separate as they got close, staying away from our light, while some burst into flame when they got to close.

But the strangest thing was when it started raining dark blue goo, and tons of it might I add.

'_This stuff is disgusting, what the hell is it?'_ I thought to myself

"Don't look up" shouted Riddick

'_What the hell do you think a person is gonna do when you say something like_ _that' _I thought as I looked up

"Their killing each other", I heard Fry say as I stated running yet again.

'_I… hate… running!' _

Body parts, as well as the bodies themselves, were falling quickly. If you weren't carful one just might fall on you, and that can't be a good thing.

Our running lead us to an area blocked off by a hill, thing is it was a hill made of rotting carcasses and the bones of the long deceased. Not sure what to do we stopped but Riddick insisted we keep moving and I for one am not looking forward to getting a close up of those flesh eating bastards.

As Riddick and Imam moved some of the bones out of the way so we could pass I just stood there, bouncing in anticipation of being free of this god awful place.

As we each started passing through Imam's last kid started shouting, but seeing as he had both Fry and Imam rushing to see what was the matter I stayed close to Jack.

"Alana, Riddick won't stop", cried Jack. Her words slowly sunk in causing my head to wipe around as I looked up to see the man in question's back moving farther away from us.

"He's a convict Jack. He's doing what's right by him and you should never have expected anything more than that", I know he heard me, "now get over here so you're covered in more light".

As Jack walked towards me a bone fell on top of him, pushed down by a creature trying to bust through it to reach her

"Jack! Hold on, I'm coming!" I saw a sharp long bone on the ground, picking it up I ran at the creature as Fry ran over shining light on it. But the light only made it work faster, thrashing harder at the bone as it tried to break through it. I was frantic, all logical thought had left me save for two. The first was that I had to save Jack no matter what, the second… _'OH MY GOD I LOST MY NAGINATA!'_

I'm tellin' ya inner me was running around screaming bloody murder, overly large streams of tears flying through the air behind her as she ran around in a circle. At least on the outside I remained calm and somewhat connected as I readied myself for the task at hand.

With bone in hand I jumped on the creature and started to stab it, its painful wails pushing me on. But with one good powerful jerk I found myself flying through the air. It sent me into a nearby boney ridge that stood firm as I hit it.

I bounced of the bone reopening my wounded back and sending a painful shock up my spine. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, eyes wide as tears fell in rivers down my cheeks, and the smell of my own blood assaulting my nose.

Through the pain though I found enough strength to lift my head and watch as Riddick, who had turned around, save Jack.

"Did not know who he was fucking with", he said in his deep voice in victory.

With help from Fry I was able to get back to my feet but I refused to use her as a crutch, I may be in excruciating pain but I was in no way a cripple.

I pushed her away when she tried to sling one of my arms around her neck, slowly staggering forward as the blood loss started taking effect

"I won't have any more people die because of your pride so suck it up and deal with it!" she angrily grabbed my arm once again and this time I made no move to refuse her.

And so we continued our running once more, Imam helping his boy and Fry helping me. When Imams boy fell we stopped so the holy man could pick him up and carry him. And as if our situation wasn't bad enough a clear liquid started to fall from the sky… it was water.

"So, where the hell's your god now?" asked Riddick toward Imam

'_Sardonic bastard', _I thought but I couldn't help from saying:

"Told you he had a cruel sense of humor"

We moved to cower underneath an outcrop of stone as we tried desperately to keep the last two flames going out while Imam took care of his boy's leg.

As I leant against the wall the pain had become so bad that it was all I could focus on; the rain became bursts of pain, talk became the agonized screams in my head, speech had become impossible, dots spotted my sight, and I felt nothing beneath my hands. Not long into my suffering, yet what felt like eons to me, I blacked out.

Waking up I had no sense of time, all I knew was that the air was stuffy and I was lying in a puddle still being dripped on. As I lay there I found I had trouble opening my eyes but I still heard everything and a putrid smell filled the area.

"He's not coming back, is he? I should have listened to Alana and never trusted him. I wish she was awake… I need you Lana, please wake up soon. You promised you would stay with me".

I fought with my eyes forcing them to flutter open revealing that I was laying on a cave floor and sitting up I noticed only Imam, Fry, and Jack. The later jumping me in her haste to reach me her cries loud and filled with relief and sorrow.

"You're awake, thank god. I can't lose any more people, especially not you".

"Imam where's your boy and Riddick?"

"Suleiman is gone and Riddick has left us here" sadness in his voice

"I'm so sorry Imam", sincerity in my words as the last bit of light burning out.

As we sat silently encased in darkness, jack wrapped in my arms and holding Fry's hand, light slowly started to fill the cave once more.

"Would you look at that, glow worms. Jack grab an empty bottle empty bottle, the less liquid the better", and with bottle in hand I told her to collected as many glow worms in it as possible.

"Ok that should be enough", I said as Jack filled the one bottle.

"Enough for what?" Jack asked.

"One of us can go after Riddick and try and get him to come back, or at least bring more light from the camp"

"Who shall go?" question Imam

"Well me an Jack are out for obvious reasons, Imam won't be able to convince him… no offense, so it looks like Fry. If you're up for it that is?" Looking in her direction, she nodded her head promising that if nothing else she would be back with light.

"Then you better get moving before he leaves us all here to rot and die… not necessarily in that order".

Jack handed Fry the bottle while Imam move the rock as much as he could and out she ran, someone once again chasing after Riddick.

* * *

><p><strong>*end part 10*<strong>

**Remember I also have a poll going to see what type of story I should do next. Please go and select one or maybe even two.**


	12. Over and Out

**Over and Out**

**Disclaimer: it's the final chapter, it should be obvious by now that I don't own Pitch Black**

* * *

><p>After Fry had left Jack and Imam started filling the second bottle as well<p>

"That's the last I could find" said Jack in a low tone

"You did good kid, you did real good" I said to her, voice no higher than a whisper, and in return I got a small sad smile.

Sometime had passed with us all sitting in silence and as we sat a scratching noise was heard and the boulder covering the entrance started to wiggle and move. I crawled on the floor dragging myself to the back wall as Imam and Jack backed up to the same wall. After what seemed like an eternity the rock moved to reveal Fry… and she had Riddick with her.

A smile crossed everyone's face "never had a doubt" said Jack

"Anyone not ready for this" questioned Riddick

"There is my god, Mr. Riddick" said Imam

"I knew I had placed my hope and faith in the right man" I said to Riddick as he walked over to pick me up

"That's not what you said earlier"

"My way of voicing past disappointment in you".

The run to the skiff was uncomfortable to say the least as I was carried bridal style by Riddick, even if he did his best to avoid most of my back. I kept finding myself snuggling into his chest for warmth and comfort. He smelt of blood, dirt, and sweat, everything you would expect except for one underlining smell that reminded me of family.

Holding me tighter Riddick made a dash for cover hiding next to a wall, it was hard to tell what was going on as I zoned in and out. All at once everyone made a mad dash through some creatures, everyone crawling up a muddy hill. Riddick started backing up having a difficult time with me in his arms but he managed after switching me to his back and was running once again, this time through the abandoned camp.

"Riddick this game of red light green light is no fun, please stop" I asked him in a voice resembling being half asleep, ignorant of the two creatures on either side of us. The creatures attacked Riddick slashing his leg forcing out a scream from the man who dropped me in his pain, they were toying with us. Scratching us here and there, but play with your food to long and it gets away.

While the two seemed to be arguing Riddick whispered "crawl" to me as he limped while quite literally dragging me in the direction of our escape. That is till he fell next to me and out of seemingly nowhere Fry showed up trying to help him back to his feet.

"Come on I said I'd die for them not you, come on", trying to help him stand, "shit I can't help you both".

"Go… just go" I whispered from the ground.

From my place on the ground I watched as Fry was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Riddick but I just couldn't focus enough to fully comprehend what had just happend.

Fry's death seemed to give Riddick some hidden strength as he bent down and threw one of my arms around his shoulders holding me to his side as we both struggled to make it back to the skiff.

I could barely feel my legs as it was so I'm not sure if I was even putting weight on my legs or if they were just dragging behind me as I started to drift a sleep, _'a small nap _can't_ hurt, just a little rest to pick up my strength'._

"Stay awake you hear me, don't you dare close your eyes", called the man at my side.

"Please, I just… I just wanna…", I could finish even one sentence till a gentle smack to my face woke me up enough to see a light up a head.

"Riddick! Alana!" Jack yelled when she saw us

"Where is Fry?" asked Imam

"They got her", my voice no better than a squeak.

I know I should be upset or sad, at the very least a comfort to Jack but I just don't have the mental capacity to be bothered.

Once in the skiff Riddick set me softly in one of the chairs to go and pilot the skiff and I soon found, as I slumped forward, that I could even hold myself up.

"Alana what's wrong?" Jack was forever a worrier.

"Just… not up to snuff, give me a while… and I'll be… right as rain", I said between pants for breath as well as flashing her a weak smile.

Perhaps out of habit she put a hand to my forehead, "you're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"The wound on her back… its infected", said Riddick from the front.

"What do we do?"

"When we get into orbit we shall do what we can. Till then help me to buckle her in" answered Imam as they worked to get me into one of the seats and buckled in.

"So much pain, in such little time", I mumbled.

"With so much prayer to make up for, I scarcely know where to begin" said Imam

"I know where I would start" spoke Jack.

Before we could shoot off I heard the skiff die down and noticed the lights go off as well.

'_Oh no, don't tell me it was all for nothing' _

"Riddick, what are you doing?" questioned Jack as the creatures attacked the skiff trying to get in.

"Can we just get the hell out of here now?" begged Jack

"We can't leave-"

"And why the hell not"

"- without saying good night" and at that moment he put the engines to full blast frying anything behind the jets. The screeching and wailing was painful even to my muffled ears, and we hit even more of them as we rocketed away from the planets surface.

Once in space I fought to stay conscious, catching most of what was being said and guessing at what I missed as Imam looked for stuff to help me.

"A lot of questions, whoever we run into. Could even be a merc ship. So, what the hell do we tell them about you?" asked Jack

"Tell 'em Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet" answered Riddick.

"Hey Riddick, what would you do if I started calling you Rick, or Richard, or how about Richie? I like Richie" I mumbled from the back in a delusional rant.

"I'd beat the hell outta ya", the way he said it begged to differ.

"Ok… Richard" I said as I fell asleep.

Time Jump

We've been on Hellon Prime for a few weeks now, Riddick playing nice with the local yokels while I heal. But its only till I'm healed, you can't keep a man like Richard in one place for to long.

Now for those of you who don't know of the five worlds in the Hellon system, Hellon Prime is the inner most planet… closest to the sun. Rich in light it uses its great solar beacons to gather and export that light to the other worlds of the system, the colder worlds. Though it first offered sunlight as a commodity, Hellon Prime is now a beacon of light to anyone seeking refuge from the darkness of space.

It's a super religious planet covered in people who worship whatever god or religion they wish to follow. Hellon Prime is home to many people of many cultures who have managed to coexist in peace, united by a purity of spirit. Everyone here believes so much that they can see the good in others that they are blind to the bad. It's a perfect place for some one of my… talents; to bad I swore I'd go legit.

* * *

><p><strong>*the end*<strong>

**That's all she wrote folk's, that's the end of Alana's Nightmare. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Oh! And don't expect a sequel, if it happens fine but I plan on moving on to a new storys that have nothing to do with Riddick.**

**I also wanna thank all my faithful readers and reviewers who made doing this story a blast. Thank you and good night ****meine Freunde.**

**I will check my poll one last time next saturday to see what the next story shall be.**


End file.
